I'm Lost
by Lunarstargirl
Summary: Naruto and the group do some training and something happens, NarutoSasuke i suck at summaries! Enjoy!


I'm Lost!  
  
Hi again! Well this is my second fic; I hope it's better than my first. Please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh crap! How the hell did I get lost?! Naruto thought as he walked around in circles in the same forest he was supposed to know by heart.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Ok, today were all going to do separate training, for stealth, and to see if you remember these woods; if you somehow forget these woods then two things: one, you scream until one of us find you and two, two your screwed." Spoke Master Kakashi closing 'Come Come Paradise' "Any Questions?" asked Kakashi looking at his class, "Umm, from how long to how long?" spoke the blonde ninja "Well, you'll stay here until you think your ready for another journey." Kakashi Replied.  
  
"Alright, we all start NOW!" shouted Kakashi and the team all scattered threw the forest.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"OH CRAP!!!!" yelled Naruto. The birds in the close trees flew off in panic.  
  
"Having fun scaring the birds?" asked a dark figure sitting from a branch. "Huh.? Oh fuck you Sasuke!" called Back Naruto "Hn, fine whatever so idiot, you lost?" Sasuke responded with a small grin. "No I'm not lost you bastard!" retorted Naruto shooting daggered eyes at his rival. "I saw you past this area seven times." Said Sasuke jumping down from his perch. "Shut up." Snapped Naruto "Hn, if your lost just say it, you know it's nice to have a helping hand." Stated Sasuke "Your one to talk, you may help others' but you never accept help!" replied Naruto.  
  
~Why is Sasuke being so nice? He will usually say I'm a idiot 'cause I forgot these woods or something. ~ Naruto thought to himself as he sat down;  
  
~ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST~  
  
"Oh man, I forgot this forest. But I train here almost everyday!" complained a pink-haired girl as she walked near a lake.  
  
"You know. you are very loud Sakura-chan." Spoke a voice around a tree; "AGH!!!" screamed Sakura as she pulled out a kunai, she then lunged it at a person and it hit him on the head! "Oh my god, Kakashi-sensei! I'm soo SORRY!!" she screamed the 'Kakashi' then disappeared into the air and another walked out of the shadows. "Nice move, but you could've killed ME!" shouted Kakashi  
  
"Well you're an elite ninja, you should know what to do!" retorted Sakura who smacked Kakashi on the head; "Oww."  
  
~WHERE NARUTO AND  
SASUKE ARE~  
  
"Ugh, so dumbass what are you doing stalking me?" asked Naruto as the two walked threw the forest, "I was passing threw the trees and I noticed you walking and I called out stupid." Replied Sasuke, "You know, if you were just passing then why did you say I passed that tree seven times, huh?" snapped Naruto. "Shut up Dobe." Sasuke calmly responded as they continued to walk.  
  
"You know that hurt a lot Sakura-chan." Kakashi spoke after a few minutes pasted as they headed back to the village; "Stop whining! You took a bigger beating with Zabuza and you say my smack was bad!" shouted Sakura; the two made it to Kakashi's house and they both went in, "Since I 'wounded' you, you then need rest get in bed, I'm going to my room." Spoke Sakura as the pink-haired girl made tea and left.  
  
"Hey the Lake!" shouted Naruto, as he jumped in, "Come on Sasuke, come in the waters great!" "No." stated Sasuke as he sat near the water; "Fine," Naruto swam out into the deeper area of the lake and swam under.  
  
~Oh man, some seaweed caught onto my leg! ~ Screamed Naruto as he started to struggle, to break the binds of seaweed; "Naruto.? Hey Naruto are messing with me?!" shouted Sasuke as he noticed the blonde has not come up for air;  
  
Sasuke started to panic, and without another thought, he jumped into the lake. Sasuke then dove into the lake and finally caught sight of Naruto who was not moving. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and cut off the seaweed and pulled Naruto to the surface, after swam to shore.  
  
After Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the water he began to gently smack Naruto's face, when the blonde didn't respond Sasuke started to do something he hadn't in a while. cry. ~wait. CPR~ thought Sasuke as he inhaled a deep breath and closed his mouth on Naruto's.  
  
A moment passed as the teen waited of any movement from the unconscious teen next to him; *cough* *cough* Naruto opened his eyes and finished coughing up the water in his lunges, "You idiot! You scared me. I thought you had died!" shouted Sasuke "Sasuke. I'm sorry my friend next time I'll be careful." Replied Naruto  
  
Sasuke hugged Naruto and whispered, "You better! Or I'll have to give you swim lessons."  
  
~Owari~ *  
  
Did you like it? Was it better, if you want send Flames and reviews, please? Thank you for reading my fics, please r+r* 


End file.
